


Freedom is Hard to Define

by lilykep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bloodplay, Codependency, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutilation, Other, Psychological Torture, Stalking, Torture, gendered slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykep/pseuds/lilykep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When serial killers Dean and Sam Winchester escape from prison they decide to make the most of their freedom. God help anyone who gets in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a seriously dark fic. There are no happy endings here. Please pay attention to the Archive Warnings.  
> Trigger warnings for this fic will be at the end of this chapter.

Chapter One: Sweet Release

 

They had been in prison forty-eight hours and Dean was starting to get restless. It had been thirty-four hours since he had last killed someone. That didn't count, he thought, I didn't even have time to play with him properly. Rushed kills weren't fun. His eyes found Sam's across the yard, unspoken message sent and received. It was time to blow this popsicle stand, literally. Dean's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh when he saw the frightened glances he was getting. The scent of fear was intoxicating, he heard Sammy's laugh echo his. The rush of power made his dick hard. Too bad the cages they were locked in were on opposite sides of the yard. It had been too long since he had felt his little brother's mouth on his cock. Time to find Denny. That little prick had better have what I need.

The explosion rocked the concrete walls of SuperMax. By the time the dead and injured were taken care of and an accurate head count was done the Winchesters had been gone for almost ten hours. The next morning's headlines screamed the "Pretty Boy Butchers" had escaped. Deadly panic followed. Parents shot kids sneaking back home through windows. Wives killed husbands coming in late from the bar. The whole country was on a hair trigger. Well everyone but Sam and Dean that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of torture, rape, stalking, incest, and murder. If you are triggered by any of these things, please do not read this fic.


	2. Play Time

Chapter Two: Play Time

 

It was his turn to choose, they agreed on it. Sam got first pick. Eenie, meenie, miny, moe. Pick a victim by the toe. He giggled at the rhyme. People around him shifted nervously at the sound. Oopsie, can't go spooking the herd. Dean would be pissed if he came back empty handed. Idly he considers it. The punishment might be fun. No, Dean is too tense; he needs a good kill to take the edge off. It wouldn't be fair. Maybe if I ask nicely he'll punish me after. A streak of bright blue catches his attention. It was a woman, young and fresh. She was perfect, tall and slim with dark hair. Dean would love her. The best get out of jail present a brother could find.

Just when she thought the pain couldn't get any worse, they proved her wrong. Her gaze moved helplessly to the restraints binding her hands and feet.  
"Am I boring you darling?"  
The voice drew her attention back to the angelic face of her tormentor.  
"Please, please, please" she gurgles past the blood in her throat.  
"See that Sammy? She's begging for it"  
She sees him pull the taller man down for a kiss then push him to his knees.  
"Stay there baby brother and I'll give you a special treat"  
He unfastens his fly as he walks towards her. She groans as he pulls the knife out of her side where he had just placed it moments before. A scream works its way past gouts of blood as she feels something warm and solid probe the wound in her side. Oh God! Not that. Her body was no longer hers. It was a toy used for their pleasure and amusement. The last sight before Bela Talbot's glazing eyes was Sam Winchester wrapping his lips around his brother's blood covered cock.


	3. Just Desserts

Chapter Three: Just Desserts

He had been chasing them for years. Every time he got close, just as he was about to spring the trap, they slipped away. He lost two marriages to the hunt. Now, he didn't even bother with a personal life. Capturing Sam and Dean Winchester was his life. He was starting to get odd looks from his colleagues. Even his partner said he needed distance from the case. So here he was on "vacation", a polite word for mandatory leave. His bosses thought he snapped when the Winchesters escaped from SuperMax. Henricksen snorted to himself as he stumbled to his feet and headed out the door. SuperMax what a lie. He was fumbling with his car keys when he felt an intense pressure around his throat. As darkness rushed for him a familiar and terrifying voice whispered in his ear "Miss me Henricksen?"

A frightening grin stretched the corners of Dean's mouth as he watched Henricksen struggle against his bonds.  
"Not so fun when you're the one in chains is it" he said anger lacing every word.  
"We've got something special planned" the creepy sing-song echoed in the darkness as Sam slipped into the light.  
"You see" Dean continued "I usually enjoy raping guys. They never expect it, but you…you put my little brother in danger. I wouldn't soil myself with you."  
"But I would" Sam smiles as he forces the red hot poker past Henricksen's anal ring and deep into his gut.

Hours later, after the screaming stopped, they made love next to the agent's quickly cooling body. Basking in his brother's adoration, Dean gently feathers kisses onto Sammy's brow.


	4. Man's Best Friend?

Chapter Four: Man's Best Friend?

 

"I want him"  
Sam glanced around the crowd searching for Dean's pick, finally he spots the chosen.  
"He's pretty" Sam marvels "like an angel"  
It will be fun to watch the light die in those angelic blue eyes.  
"When do you want to hunt him Dean?"  
"I don't want to hunt him Sammy. I wanna keep him"  
Each word is like a knife in Sam's gut, and he can't help the tears that well in his eyes.  
"Why Dean? Don't you love me anymore?"  
"Oh Sammy" Dean gives him that look. The one that says Sammy's a baby and won't understand. "Sam I want him as a pet"  
"But I…" Sam begins  
"You're my brother, not my pet." Finality rings in Dean's tone.  
Sam doesn't understand the difference but reluctantly lets the subject lapse.

His name was Jimmy, but Dean calls him Cas. Its short for castrated. He hates the reminder of what was done to him, but answers to the name just the same. He belongs to Dean. His survival depends on pleasing Dean. Sam hates him. Cas can see visions of his death glittering in Sam's eyes, but he's not too worried. Sam won't do anything without Dean's say so. Sam belongs to Dean as much as Cas does.


	5. Playing the Field

Chapter Five: Playing the Field

 

Dean had never been jealous before. Then again his brother had never snuck off to meet some bitch before either. He didn't know then it started. He first noticed Sam's absences about two weeks after he got Cas. When he asked Sam where he was going all the got in return was a mumbled response about taking a walk. So one night Dean decided to follow him. After all brothers don't have secrets.

Sam slipped into the warehouse. She was waiting for him, his unholy savior. She had found him broken in an alleyway, crushed over Dean's desertion. She offered him pain, and pleasure, and control. All the things Dean used to provide, before Cas. It doesn't matter now though, he has Ruby. She hunts with him, and the blood that covers her hands is as lovely as her namesake.


	6. Possessive Instincts

Chapter Six: Possessive Instincts

 

He was hunting with her! His Sammy was hunting with that fucking bitch, the betrayal scorched his soul. Dean was so pissed he didn't even notice his new pet scurry to the corner and hide.  
Sam didn't even have a chance to close the door of the house they were squatting in before Dean started in on him.  
"I saw you with that fucking bitch!"  
For once, Sam is resolute in the face of Dean's rage. Dean didn't want him anymore, so Sam needed Ruby. Everything had changed when Dean let Cas live. Sam's gaze found Dean's pet huddled in the corner. The fires of vengeance burning brightly in Sam eyes. If he wasn't allowed to have anyone, then neither was Dean!

He sees her look around once, before slipping into the warehouse where she had meet Sam the night before. Stupid bitch thinks she's gonna take my brother. Ruby tried to fight him when first he grabbed her, but the chloroform did its work quickly. Dean smiles malevolently at the unconscious body of his brother's whore.


	7. Chapter 7: A Love Game

Chapter 7: A Love Game 

 

Sam hates knife work. Blood, screams, and the skritching sound of blade on bone, are exciting when Dean does it. The exacting care required for the task feels tedious to Sam. He can't mess this up though, it's a gift, perfection is required.

Ruby wakes up tied to a stake about two feet off the ground.  
"You know they used to burn devious women who took advantage of innocent men. Called 'em witches."  
The mocking comments followed by the briefest whiff of diesel fuel. She searches the darkness frantically for the speaker.  
"It seems appropriate. After all we both know how much Sammy loves fire."

Laughter.   
He hadn't expected that. Of all the reactions Sam could have had, upon seeing his still smoldering gift, laughter was the most confusing. Dean's puzzlement turns to amusement and understanding when he sees the skull gleaming wetly on his bed. Cas's perfect untouched blue eyes staring blankly up at him from the ruined face.


	8. Chapter 8: The Gift

Chapter 8: The Gift

 

Lovely was the best word to describe her, all pink lips, and pale blonde perfection. It was the Smurf shirt that first drew his attention. She was sweet, playful, and so innocent he could taste it. Jessica was a delight, and Sammy would love her.

Ok, she had been kidnapped by a crazy artist, a crazy perverted artist. It was a stupid theory, but how else do you explain waking up naked, gagged, tied to a table, and surrounded by multi-colored gels and paintbrushes. It obviously wasn't normal… maybe it was an extremely unfunny prank. She had almost convinced herself that this was some twisted college hazing when she heard voices nearing.

"A few more steps then you can open your eyes."  
Dean steered Sam up the small ramp and into the warehouse where his gift was waiting. "Alright Sammy, you can open your eyes now."  
Immediately Sam's eyes flew open alight with curiosity that quickly shifted to puzzlement.  
"Dean?"  
"It's an art project. You did such a good job with Cas; I wanted to see what you could do in your own medium." Dean gestured towards the table. "The gels are flammable and the canvas… well let's just say she spoke to me.  
She was a masterpiece. His joyful benediction made of flesh, flames, and fear.


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Release the Reprise

Chapter 9: Sweet Release the Reprise

 

How could everything go so wrong? They weren't even hunting! The idea that his brother could be killed by some redneck in bum fuck South Dakota was beyond him. His brother was the best hunter in the world! Sam gazed at the wreckage around him, Dean's sightless stare holding his own captive. Even in death his eyes were so beautiful, untouched by the bloody ruin of his chest.  
The filth that took his brother away lay just beyond Dean, whimpering. Sam paid it no mind, he had work to do. The smell of diesel fuel didn't hold the same allure anymore, but he spread it around anyway. Soon brother, I'll be with you soon. He gathered Dean into his arms, and smiling, lit the match.

The Winchesters were dead. They had been killed by a mechanic in his home. It was a miracle the poor man survived, if you can call permanent paralysis and burns over seventy percent of your body surviving. It took less than an hour for the news to reach the masses. But no one cared about that. All that mattered was that they were free of the fear that had held them captive for so long.


End file.
